


Sweet Grimdrop

by nofrosting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angels, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Demons, Dragons, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grim Reapers, Half-Human, Hardcore, Kissing, M/M, Mages, Magic, Monsters, Nephilim, Norms, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Siders, POV Original Character, Sneak Peek, Souls, True Love, Vampires, Voodoo, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, Witches, Yaoi, first draft, half fae, make love, original novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofrosting/pseuds/nofrosting
Summary: Cursed blood never tasted so sweet. Given a second chance on life is a rare gift from Death himself. yet his second chance has awoken a curse that could be the end of Heaven, Hell, Earth, and the planes. He now has to prove to a hunter, demons, and others of the nonhumans variety that he is a good guy. That he won't let his powers be drained. Jake Nightedge just wanted his second chance at life to be easy, not to be scared to let a drop of blood fall that would bring chaos upon the worlds, how a guy whose reaper's scythe and other weapons he uses are formed of his blood, supposed to save the day or even his own ass with so much drawback to his powers.Nephilims are rare beings that neither side of their bloodlines want and look down on. Marcus is a Nephilim who is a hunter for the angels. He does the hunting jobs hoping for a place in heaven for himself. He takes these hunting jobs to please his angel father and to get approval from the angels. Being sent to hunt the blood cursed born demon. Finding his target was easy. What he found, though, wasn't what he thought he was hunting. Marcus's world is twisted on what he is supposed to do when he starts falling for a grim reaper in-training. His hunt just got a little hot.
Relationships: Jake Nightedge/Marcus, Lucy Drive/ Eddie
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Grimdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Novel idea sneak peek, just like to see if it's like only chapter one will be posted. I just like to see if it interesting and if you would read more. it is the first draft and I still got a long way to go.
> 
> I am dyslexic and I am sorry for the few errors. My betas work on my story editing when they can. thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy the new chapters.

Sweet Grimdrops

By: J. Marie Night

Cursed blood never tasted so sweet. Given a second chance on life is a rare gift from Death himself. One grim reaper in-training is a walking second chance, yet his second chance has awoken a curse that could be the end of Heaven, Hell, Earth, and the planes. He now has to prove to a hunter, demons, and others of the nonhumans variety that he is a sweet guy like a gumdrop. That he won't give in to the bloodlust and let his powers be drained. Jake Nightedge just wanted his second chance at life to be easy, not to be scared to let a drop of blood fall that would bring chaos upon the worlds, how a guy whose reaper's scythe and other weapons he uses are formed of his blood, supposed to save the day or even his own ass with so much drawback to his powers.

Nephilims are rare beings that neither side of their bloodlines want and look down on. Marcus is a Nephilim who is a hunter for the angels. He does the hunting jobs hoping for a place in heaven for himself. He takes these hunting jobs to please his angel father and to get approval from the angels. Being sent to hunt the blood cursed born demon, he hopes he can stop hunting after getting the biggest creature wanted in all the realms. Finding his target was easy. What he found, though, wasn't what he thought he was hunting. Marcus's world is twisted on what he is supposed to do when he starts falling for a grim reaper in-training. His hunt just got a little hot.

Chapter 1

You're a Gumdrop 

The fire breath of the horrifying nasty creature licked at my skin that was exposed, even though I seemed to have what looked to be crimson armor on my body. The armor was glimmering in the nasty firelight of this monster creature. A monster that most people would only see in their nightmares. I pretended I couldn't feel the heat, even as the unbearable scorching heat reached my skin, which wasn't protected by the armor.

I had no idea how I have gotten here in the first place in the middle of a battle, but hell was I going to lose this fight. Hell, I was riding on a freakin' dragon, wearing super wicked looking armor and a cool ass sword in my hands. I was the hero! A grin crossed my face as I swung the sword around. I usually had a scythe as my weapon, but it seems here I was using this giant sword. Though I was swinging the sword like it was my scythe, old habits die hard.

"Jake."

My head jerked to the side a bit. My name was echoing off the cave walls. Who was that? It was just myself, the dragon, and this nasty ass fire breath monster or whatever the heck it was.

"For the love of…Jake!"

I moved into striking distance, but the words echoed around, distracting me, causing me to mess up. My feet missed a step, which sent my lovely armor badass hero self tumbling off my dragon and falling through the air. I never did hit the ground, and I just fell into nothing.

~~~

My eyes jerked open as I fell from the void and back to my reality. I stared up at the ceiling, blinding by the light of the sun that was creeping through my window blinds. A dream, it had been nothing but a dream. A groan left my lips. A hand drifted up to my eyes to cover them. I so wasn't ready to be awake.

"Come on, Ma, five more mins," I said, in a tired whimper. 

The growl that was given in the answer meant I was going to suffer. Don't call your soulmate/ best friend Ma. 

"Jacob Nightedge! I am not your mama, nor will I ever be or want to be!" she growled, her eyes flickered that inhuman yellow color. Lucille Driver, known as Lucy, soon to be married/mated to a dragon, was one of my roommates. She was the 'live in Alpha werewolf.' Yeah, a werewolf that was about to rip me a new one. 

A not very manly, but girly squeak ripped out of my mouth as my bed was jerked up, and I was dumped rudely on the ground. 

"Ouch!... Jeez, Lu, it was a mistake…I was this badass superpower hero, riding a dragon, going to save the world." I grunted from the ground, where my body had landed in a crumpled heap. 

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm telling Eddie that you dreamt you were riding him," she said as she headed out of the room. 

Great, the dragon of the house was going to think I had a sexy dream about him. which I find yucky because he's my best guy friend. I don't think about his scaly ass like that. I was still laid out on the ground, where I moaned again, not moving off the ground. I closed my eyes. Ugh, she hadn't even told me why she had woken me up.

Lucy popped her head back into the room. "Your favorite reaper partner is going to be here in 20 minutes. You've slept through like five alarms," she said, with an oh so sweet smile that she used a lot. It was a smile of 'I just did you a great favor, and you've pissed me off. Be happy I'm not murdering you.'

"Oh, crap!" I groaned again before giving the puppy eyes at Lucy. 

"Don't make me do anything with Drew if I have to hear, 'Tell me how pretty I am.' one more time. I'm going to barf." 

Lucy just continued to give me that sweet smile and left again. 

I ran a hand through my lovely bed head. "Fuck--," was dragged out of my mouth as I laid there.

I am Jacob Nightedge, 24 years old, and I'm a grim reaper in training. I live with a bunch of nonhuman beings. My roommates are all supernatural, which were called other siders. It is the other side of not being humans.

Lucy is a 23-year-old werewolf. Eddie is a 5,000-year-old old fart with scales, oh I mean dragon, my bad. Tony is our undead 1,000-year-old vampire. His girlfriend doesn't live with us, but Mindy is our very own 600-year-old voodoo witch.

So we're a grim, werewolf, vampire, dragon and witch...

Wait, you know, that seems like the start of a joke.

'A grim, werewolf, vampire, dragon, and a witch walk into a bar…' I laugh to myself, oh, I am a funny guy.

I am the closest thing to a human being in the household. I just kind of died once and bought back to life by my grandfather. Who happens to be the original god, 'Death.' Well, he gave me a choice to become a grim or stay dead. He told me that he would also train me in magic, and I won't be a full grim until he believed I was ready. So, I'm a living human with grim powers and magic. 

I'm training to be a mage too. Yes, the world has supernatural and normals or just norms, and the supernaturals are the other siders. I also have a weird blood power, which must have come with my grim powers. I can harden my blood into weapons. My grim scythe is made from my blood. Every time I need it, I have to bleed. The more I bleed, the bigger and stronger my weapons are. So, they learned not to make me bleed, or I bring out the big guns. 

Though being grim in training means I get to do nothing on my own. I'm not allowed to handle souls moving on my own yet. I have to have my grandfather or my partner with me. Training to be a mage is different. You're taught spells and able to work it on your own. Grim reapers being trained well need not be alone. Some souls can be evil and dangerous creatures. Hell, I've heard some even the strongest reapers have gotten eaten by tainted souls. 

I finally untangled myself from my covers that had come with me after the rude awakening. Still, in only boxers and a muscle shirt, I came out of my room. Lucy was the only girl in the house, and hell, she had seen all of me at one time in her life. Though we found ourselves as soul mates, we love each other in different ways. Lucy is now happily engaged to my best buddy Eddie. 

I looked over at the kitchen table. Eddie sat with a cup of coffee in hand and a newspaper up for reading. 

The three bedrooms upstairs were mine, Lucy and Eddie's rooms, they used to be both in different ones, but have moved into one room. Tony had taken over the basement space, all of it was his area, covering basement windows in boards and paint. I believe we will never get our deposit back. But you know, being a vampire, he didn't want to be turned to ash. 

Eddie wiggled his eyebrows at me. "So you've been dreaming about riding me, Jake?" Eddie said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it, scaly ass!"

I sighed and started for the bathroom. "You really want me to dream about you, Eddie. Eat Drew when he shows up." I finally called back to the dragon that sat in human form and chuckling to himself. 

"Yuck… Who knows where that one has been." 

I rolled my eyes and closed the bathroom door, and looked in the mirror. Shit! I looked like trash like I hadn't slept in days. My dark blonde hair stuck up in the way of an anime character. My eyes had bags under them that I could carry a few things in. I could have sworn I had slept last night, though the dream had been way too real for me. 

When you live in a world of the supernatural, anything can happen, from a mage to the undead. Many people can put a spell on you, and you wouldn't know until it is too late and you're cursed to death. I only came to the other side a few years ago. When I became a grim reaper, I kind of face planted into the other side. Come to find out that my bloodline descended from the Original God of Death. Death himself keeps the balance of life and death and started the whole need for balance. Death was my grandfather, well, many many lines down the line, but becoming a grim made me right up there with him, which led him to become my grandfather. My father, I never really met. Mom doesn't speak about him. My mom is 100% human, and she won't be choosing to become a grim someday. She said she was okay with an end date someday and wanted to stay a norm.

Grims are chosen or made. The chosen are blood-related to a grim, while the made are people on death doors, that when the grim that comes for them. The grim that came for them could see they would make an excellent grim, and The made grims are given a new life and place to be, letting their old life go for the new one. My mother has turned down her choice long ago and chose to stay out of the other side, well until oops, her baby boy turned up a grim reaper and Death came into our life as grandpa.

Lisa Nightedge was not happy about it, but when you end up dead, and Death can only bring you back by making you a grim reaper, you take that chance. He broke one rule, only because it hadn't been my time when I was murdered.

I was 17 and leaving work late one night, and I don't remember much more after that. Death came to me after my passing. He found my body and found that some kind of other sider had partly eaten my heart. I guess my life is essential, and my Death was supposed to be many years down the line. My early death would mess up many essential duties I would do in my lifetime, not that he would tell me or even give me a hint. So he broke his own rule and gave back my old life. He even gave part of his own heart to fix mine. This is the reason he became my grandpa and not great etc., so far back. I owe him a lot and don't find it so terrible to be a grim reaper. Reapers don't kill. We get a name on our list and how they die, and where to collect the soul. 

I tried to hold back the yawn that was coming up. While in training, Grim reapers have partners, and my partner is the biggest self-obsessed person I have ever met. He thinks he is a good looking guy and has to hit on me any moment he gets. He believes that I should have fallen to my knees in love with him long ago. Even with Drew about to be banging on the front door, it didn't stop me from jumping in the shower. Hoping it would stop the trashy look I had going on. Yeah, that the kind of grim reaper you want to come to take you to your afterlife. 

'Let me help you.' with a wheezy voice and greasy hair, looking very creepy. The poor soul would scream and run away, which was bad because they become a lost ghost and forever stuck on Earth, no second chance, no afterlife. 

I turn the water so hot that it could melt skin, thinking maybe if I melt, I won't have to go with Drew. But I knew the bastard would give his snobby smile and say, 'don't worry, Jakey, I got you.'

Stepping under the steaming scorching hot water, I closed my eyes. My mind drifted back to the dream I had been having. It had been a bit too real. I could feel the flames and pain from my wounds where my blood had been dripping, and I used my heavy-duty blood weapons. The memories caused a shiver to run down my spine and my eyes to shoot open, breathing hard as I had to remember it wasn't real.

I was stepping out of the shower when I could hear the actual being of my nightmares outside the bathroom door. Drew Johnson was here. I know even his last name sounds like a douchebag. Trying not to climb back in the shower and hide, because face it, I would be naked still. I sighed I would need to travel with my towel around my waist, I had been an idiot and not brought any clean clothes with me. I would have to make a run for my room in a towel. I swiped the towel over my body, drying, before tucking it around my waist and going for the door opening to make my dash, only to bump into the chest of another.

"Hey there, Jakey, not ready yet, or did you want me to join you in the shower?" Drew asked with this blind radiating smile. 

"What the fuck Drew!" I yelped, jerked backward, and almost went ass over tea kettle as I started to slip on the wet floor. Well, ma always told me don't do stupid shit in the bathroom after a shower. Well, I didn't flip. At least I only landed on my ass. Drew leaned more into the room.

"I came to tell you I was here," he answered in a low husky voice. He was such an annoyance. Drew eyes were drifting over my body, and I realized my towel had come undone and was showing the goods. I squeaked. Okay, yes, not very manly, but I do that. I was coughing to cover up my squeak and pull the towel back over my parts. 

"Get out! Get out, you annoying bitch ass wannabe mage!" I yelled. 

Drew eyes finally came back to my face, at least before sighing. "For your info, I am an S rank mage and A rank grim reaper," he said in a tone that was a bit duller. "And you're the one that jumped in the shower when you knew I would be here. So I thought that was an invite." 

I was scrambling to my feet, keeping my towel where it belongs. I tried to keep my mouth from dropping open. 

"Anything I do…. Is never an invite to you." 

Drew eyebrows just popped up, and he shook his head as he turned away to step out of the doorway, so I could finally get out of the now freezing bathroom. 

"Now, now, Jakey," Drew said, as he followed, only to have the door shut in his face once I was safely in my room. 

"Eddie, eat him!" I screamed from the bedroom, knowing the dragon could hear me.

~~~

Drew seemed to have a crush on me if that is what you want to call it. The fact that I like guys seems to have made his day since the first time we met, and it made me wish I hadn't said a thing.

"So today the soul is Miss Lind, die of old age at the nursing home. So a good soul, from her records, no need for our true forms. Can you handle that?" Drew asked as he looked at the tablet he held. Grim death names and reasons of death showed up on a list. Most of the newer grims used a tablet that appeared for them than the books the older grims used. It could be in your mind's eye if you knew who you were looking for, but the randoms could be on the tablet highlighted.

I stared at Drew like he was an idiot. Oh, wait, he was. "Ah, of course, I can, Drew," I said in my best slowest words so that he could understand it. Okay, when I finally got to do reaping on my own before, I may have gone off, going in my true grim form, and used it to scare the hell out of an old bully from school. I hid under his bed, and when he set his feet down and I grabbed them and pulled him under the bed before showing him my grim form, which isn't pretty. The form is unhuman rotting skin, glowing red eyes, claws, fangs, and tails. It is a creature made to look awful to take care of the awful souls that need to be bigger and nastier things that make the evil souls shut up and behave. Well, because of that, I was ranked grim in training until grandpa decided I'm a big boy and handle things on my own again, also the reason why I can't just go to my true form on my own anymore, my partner or grandpa has to undo my binding to let me shift. So, I seem to be trouble walking with a scythe, though I had asked for a new partner. Grandpa thinks it's funny how Drew and I get along. The older man always laughs a little too hard when I ask for a new partner.

Drew was eyeing me. "You're still in training, Jake. You're still a young man who is sweet and kind of innocent. You're like a gumdrop…. You're a grimdrop who still needs to be asked if you can handle a job. Take it from me, I'm 150 years old and still once in a while need to be asked if I can handle the job." Drew said. 

"You're just an old fart…. And did you just call me a grimdrop? What the hell." I cuff as I put my hands in my hoodie pockets. 

"Your gumdrop, and to go better with what we are, you are a grimdrop," Drew answered as he crossed his arms. "But continuing with this. Tell me the soul types? It's always good to remember your soul types." 

My face drops more into a stare of annoyance. I was not too fond of the fact that Drew thought pop quizzes were fun. Letting out a breath of I'm still pissed off. "There four types of souls." came dully from my lips. Drew nodded.

"Good souls, when we take them, they will be going to their afterlife heaven depending on their religion. They do not fight when we come. These souls we can handle in our human forms." 

Drew nodded again before giving a small circle wave of his hand for me to continue.

"Bad souls need to be weighed to see if their sins are going to the correct places. They may try to fight, but not much." 

"Un-human Souls of the other siders or supernaturals can and sometimes are different, they category in their own space." 

"Evil souls, souls that can not be left to exist in any world. That even the hells can't handle them, and there could be a risk of one getting free again. This is the reason Grim Reapers have the undead bigger, stronger form. With the Grim Reapers are bigger and scarier than the evil souls. Less chance of them fighting. Also, the list catalog what type of souls were working" 

Drew finally gave a small smile. "Good, you've finally stopped putting jokes into explaining the souls. Good job, grimdrop." Drew said as he reached out and patted my head like I was five years old. 

I let out a growl then, which had Drew pulling his hand back, letting it hover with a bit of shock on his face. "I am not a child or a dog….. Do not touch me." I growled. Drew made his own face of annoyance now. Oh, I may have hit a nerve. Drew pulled his hand entirely away and down to his side. 

"Jake… I'm not treating you like that. I want you to be able to do this on your own." Drew said. I just rolled my eyes at him. 

"Let's just go. The soul has been free of the body for a while now. She may try to leave." I quietly said as we came to the nursing home where body and soul were supposed to be waiting. We parked the car and got out. I stop for a split moment as a scent caught in my nose. Copper was starting to become heavy in the air as we got closer to the nursing home front doors. 

Drew eyes kind of narrowed as we got to the door. It was quiet for a typically busy nursing home. I felt the shiver run through my body, and something was wrong started to flood my mind. 

Entering the building, we came to a front lobby with no signs of life. The living can not see grim reapers on the job. Though the empty space made the spell come down. Someone reacting to them would help the feelings. The copper smell was almost sticky in the hall. Drew started down the hallway first to the room where Miss Lind's body was being held, and the nurses hadn't moved her body out of her room yet. 

Drew reached out and stopped me by putting a hand to my chest to stop me from even entering the room. His head was turned to the left, as I could hear a sickly chewing noise heard throughout the silence. My eyes widened as a new sickly feeling came over me. Since becoming a grim reaper, creepy things didn't freak me out much, now that I was kind of one of the things that go bump in the night. 

Chewing slowly and covered in sticky crimson red blood sat a creature that even made my blood run cool. Its pure black eyes shifted up around from the room that was painted in gore and blood. Chewing on a body part of the people of the nursing home was a demon. Drew grip my shoulder pulling me back. 

"Fuck… a Soul Eater!" Drew quickly said. Grim reapers biggest worry and usually very well taken care of creatures. 

Soul Eaters were the demons that could enter the human world if they ate a soul of a person that sold their soul to the demon. The demon collects the soul at death, which they devour greedily, giving the demon a body in the human realm. These demons aren't like the Royals or Kings of hell that can move between the realms. Soul Eaters don't have a body or meat suit of their own. After they eat the soul of the person that sold it, they have to keep eating, and reapers must always be ready for a fight with a soul eater. Commonly grim reapers know when there are sold souls and get to the soul before the demon does.

I shudder at the gore and blood bath around me, the nursing home workers and residents all in this room or what was left of them. Drew was already shifting, his body reshaping, bones breaking as he became the creature the grims really were. Our shifting of forms was much more like a werewolf, just no pain, unlike the were's.

Another crunch of bone had me cringing and looking at the creature's face that continued to chew as if it wasn't doing anything awful. I step back, the pure evil that washed off the creature in waves. The soul eater stopped his chewing as our eyes met. It didn't seem too worried about the shifting grim reaper that was almost done. 

The soul eater dropped the limp it was chewing on and huffed itself up to a slouched standing position. Its head tilted to the left and then the other side. "Blood user…" let out in a gravelly voice of toxic evil. 

"You… you are the blood demon," it said as it edged closer in a slump shuffle. I really hate how some grims shifting took forever to become their true form. I hadn't been able to shift very often after I got banned from it. I wasn't really listening to the creature. My eyes had gone back to Drew who fangs were growing long when it reached and grabbed my arm. 

"Prince of demons…. The blood demon… one of us." it laughed out in awe. 

"I am not a demon!" 

The soul eater ran a claw down my arm, leaving a gash in its tracing on my skin with its sharp edge. "One of us! Little demon!" it laughed, as the blood started welled up and then spilled over. 

"Like hell, I'm one of you." I hissed, not letting the blood waste. At that moment, I was able to summon my dagger from my blood. I can harden my blood into weapons or harden to protect wounds or hard it to stop a wound from going too far or bleeding out. It's how I get my grim reaper famous scythe. Everyone else scythes just appears to them. Mine, I have to bleed all over the place to call on. So for small wounds, I bring out my dagger. 

Though my blood seemed to excite the soul eater even more, "Our prince of the blood." 

The blood dripped out and hardened into a dagger connected to the open wound on top of my wrist. Ripping my arms away from the demon, I made a slash at the demon with my dagger catching its face. A gash split open from right cheek to nose. The demon let out a howl as it backed up a hand, reaching up to the wound. 

"Ungrateful prince…" it hissed. It barely jerked out of the way as Drew grim form attacked, going for the kill. Grim Reapers don't kill the living. But they are made to fight creatures that shouldn't exist. Soul Eaters, if left, will eat through the humans to keep their form and powers. This creature was part of the real reason Grim Reapers had their true forms. 

From the force of the push, I went tumbling backward onto the blood-soaked ground, landing right on my ass. "Get back, Jake! Your true form isn't ready for fighting yet." Drew grunted as he fought the demon. 

"Fuck Drew!" I grunted as my hands slipped on the gore and blood-soaked floor, my ass soaking it up. Drew grunted as his own claws dug into the demon chest that just seemed to annoyed. The soul eater had eaten everyone in the nursing home, and he had gained a fair amount of powers from the bodies and souls it had swallowed. Drew cussed and loud as the demon came to fully stand up so that it reached its full height at about 7 feet. My eyes kept going up to its head. Finally getting some traction, I pushed myself back to the wall of the room. It was true my grim form wasn't a form I could just shift to anytime yet. I needed the spell undone that kept me from shifting, and only my partner or Death could do it. 

Drew's claws had been dug into the soul eater's shoulder and now caused the grim to be hanging off him, his toes the only thing still touching the ground. The creature's eyes finally settle on Drew. "Annoying." he rasps out in garbled English. It swung its arm and knocked Drew away, with a snap of bones heard, which caused a yelp of pain from Drew. Claws were broken from Drew's hand and left in the shoulder of the soul eater. I knew I heard bones in the arm most likely broke too. Drew caught himself, his left arm bloodied and now cradled in his right arm. A deep growl was coming from within Drew. 

I knew I needed to do something other than gaping like a fish on the ground soaking up who knows how many people's blood in my pants. Soul Eaters were terrible monsters. It took more than one grim to handle a soul eater that had eaten this much. "Damnit! Drew, why the hell didn't you know it was a sold soul!" I grumbled as I got myself up and pulled out my pocket knife. Yeah, sure, I was bleeding from the arm gash, but I needed a more open wound for my grim scythe. 

I cut deep into my wrist into the central vein with a swift move, which caused the blood to flow more. It dripped and fell and pooled on the ground. Though before I could summon my weapon, I noticed the demon eyes were back on me. "Blood demon." it rasps out and gives a creepy toothy smile. "Your blood gives power," he said, seeming to learn English a little bit more than the dumb-dumb act it was doing.

I made a face of disgust as the demon licked his lips. "Taste wonderful" it broke out as if it was tasting my blood in the air. I had to stop from just screaming and running away like an idiot. Now, standing in its towering height, the creature started moving quicker than any creature that size should have been able to do. I hadn't had time to pull enough blood and summon my weapon. The creature grabbed my neck, lifting me off my feet, holding out the open bleeding arm, bringing my arm to its lips. It was letting the blood pour into its mouth before gulping it down. A flicker of red flushed over its eyes as if it gained more power. "So powerful and mine!" it laughed as it started to take another pull of my blood, this time his lips hooking onto my skin. 

I narrowed my eyes and glared. The fear turned more to pissed off. I wasn't letting this low-class nasty ass face monster just suck me off and get nothing in return, not even dinner. My free arm was moving. I did an uppercut of my hand into its neck, which caused it to choke on my blood and let go. The demon rank ass breath made my stomach turn. It tightens on my neck, cutting my air off. "Let me go!" I grunted out, my dangling feet finally getting their idea to work. I kicked and kicked hard, which caused the soul eater to 'oofed'. The damn thing just 'oofed' and that was it. Didn't that just make my pride of being a man throw itself out the window? Drew was up and moving again. In a swipe of his other hand that still had clawed, it went through the creature's arm that was gripping my throat. It howled as I was sent to the ground once again, landing harder with force from kicking at it. 

The arm and hand still attended to my throat. I went wide-eyed and did a little butt dance as I gripped and pulled off and flung it off to the side with an "awugh that so nasty!!" I squeaked. Yes, a squeak, so sue me. The soul eater turns to Drew and seems to become a different creature. It was more bloodthirsty and pissed off since Drew stopped it blood chugged. 

Now one-armed and spilling black slime blood, the creature turned, and, with more speed than my eyes could catch, it went for Drew with his newfound powers. I didn't understand why my blood would have boosted the soul eater so much when he hadn't had much power after eating so many souls and bodies that he hadn't been smarter and faster than before, until after it had my blood.

Getting to my feet now and re-pooling my blood, I was able to summon my scythe, which was good because Drew's grim ass was getting creamed again. If we lived, I was not letting his A rank level ass live this down. I was going to attack when I saw the soul eater use Drew as a ramming tool and was headed right for me. I twisted and aimed for the door to get out. I looked back and watched as Drew was slammed entirely through the wall and threw through the hall to the other wall, where Drew slid down the wall out cold. His body shifted back to human. Proof that he was unconscious on the ground.

I started swinging my scythe around in the way I had been trained and then attacked the soul eater before he could shift his attack and focus back on me. However, it hadn't forgotten me, 'its juice box.' with his arm pulled back, he was able to reach out and slice a gash into my side, and then with a hard hit to the jaw, I was sent flying back. This time I landed on my head. The old saying, you see stars when hit that hard, yup stars, planets, fairies. The soul eater bent over and grabbed my foot, and started to pull me toward him. He then jerked hard and slid me to his face, kind of bending over me, where his jaw seemed to open wider. He wasn't going to suck on me this time. He was going to eat me. My hands jerked up into his neck, trying to keep him at bay.

The flapping of wings is what drew me to look to the end of the hallway, away from the teeth and jaw that were trying to naw on me.

Standing at the end of the hall stood a tall man in tight black jeans and a leather jacket. Even though it was dark as hell out, he wore sunglasses as if he came from a place where the sun was still up and bright. Around him, the glimmer of gold and white feather flicker around from wings that had already disappeared. 

The soul eater's head jerked up as if he lost interest in me. It was coming back to the not so crazed demon. "Nephilim," it said in a breath of foul rotting air of its mouth.

The guy grunted as he took the sunglasses off. "Soul Eater." he gritted out. "You grims failed to see it coming. Such weak idiots." 

He had nicely toned tan skin, and his hair was wavy curls of black. His well-toned body was well fined through his shirt that was visible through the open jacket. The guy looked to be 6'2 and beefcake walking in large ass boots. If I wasn't about to be, you know, eaten by a creepy soul eater demon, I would really think about how much I would like to climb him like a tree. Even for a guy who thought he was better than us grims. Drew was bleeding out. His body was through the wall he had been rammed into. 

"Nephilim?" I gaped out. "Half angel?" I added, though my speaking brought the soul eater's attention back to me. It wants my blood again. 

When I looked back as the Nephilim moved his weapon now in hand, I would have loved to see where a freakin flaming sword had come from. I jerked my neck to narrowly miss the soul eater's sharp teeth that were caked in gore as it went for me.

A sword of flame sailed through the air and caught the demon in the shoulder, where it stuck in the demon bone, melting the skin. It didn't carve through the soul eater. It merely pissed it off. I was as flat as I could on the ground staring at the end of a sharp flame sword that had almost cut into my face. 

Well, rotting ass mouth couldn't reach me at least. The half-breed yanked his sword, which brought the soul eater with it as he tried to slash it back out of the demon. It gave me a chance to get out from under the demon and slid away. So much for never leaving a shit load of blood. I stop as I realize something, and my eyes shoot to the soul eater that is now trying to grab the Nephilim with its one undamaged arm. The demon had taken in my blood, the blood I could control or at least enough to stop him by hardening the blood within its body. 

The demon struck the angel who blocked him with his own arm, still unable to get his stuck sword out. "Yeah, big bad half-angel is a badass," I grumbled as I turned and closed my wounds to stop bleeding out. I was holding out my hands, my fingers outstretched, calling to my blood that was in the demon. The demon stumbles before looking back. Its head tilted to the side before it realized I was doing something. It turned in a jerky movement. The blood was slowing it down. 

"My prince…." he grunted out.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled as it stopped moving. I didn't let my hands down until the thing's head came rolling to my feet after the flame sword finally cut it off. 

I flopped my arms, breathing hard. So much lost blood. I could lose more than a human, but even then, I start needing blood. I have fangs and can be a little bit like a vampire and take in the blood to replace my missing blood. Not that there was anyone to bite and replace my blood. When I looked up, the Nephilim was gone. So I didn't get a chance even to tell him off. 

~~~

Outside the nursing home, I was moving quickly, leaving. I had made sure Drew was alive, and the cleanup crew was coming. I just didn't feel like facing all of them. I hated that I had been called a demon a lot today, and it pissed me off. I was a grim reaper in training. I was given a second chance by Death. I was a young guy who was now a other sider only because of that, not because of demon blood. I was a sweetheart grim in training. I was like a gumdrop. I was a Sweet grimdrop, and being called a demon today had me panic. So much for the simple, easy second chance.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed my sneak peek and maybe someday be look for the book when I publish it! please let me know if you like it or I need to add more for chapter 1 or something I should change. 
> 
> if it's about my grammar or editing please no need to point out, I will have this edited later one.


End file.
